Family Reunion
by PeachyKeen
Summary: Attention KMart Shoppers- Hell's Frozen Over... Blame PeachyKeen for updating... Cleanup in Aisle Seven....
1. Placebo- Teenage Angst (song title)

Family Reunion

Family Reunion

**Gasp!**A story that isn't totally based on Dave and Dave's family!In fact, it's based on Weaver!What is the world coming to?*j/k*

Okay, I know.I'm branching out and doing my second Weaver fic.There is no Kerry/Dave romance involved.

Premise:Weaver learns that she has a younger brother that her biological parents kept.How is Dave involved?

Guest Star:Zack Ward as Kerry's younger brother Zachary.

Go to www.zackward.com to find out who Zack Ward is, or watch him on the Fox sitcom 'Titus' on Tuesday at 8:30, or Wednesday at 9:00.He's the vivacious, yet slightly stupid-acting redhead.Damn hot if you ask me.(He starred as Scut Farkas [The Bully] in the 1980's classic, 'A Christmas Story'.

Zack Ward pics and info can be found at zackward.com or fox.com/titus

ER- 9:30 A.M. 

Kerry limped out, furious at Dave for his latest prank.Dave follows, with a grin on his face, yet still scared from the latest lecture.

_Note to self:No more whipped cream bombs in Kerry's locker._Dave thought.

Kerry walked to the front desk where Randi intercepted.

"Kerry, there's a young man in chairs waiting to talk to you."Randi said, giving Kerry a look-over as she walked toward chairs.

"I thought she was a lesbian."Jing-Mei said, confused.

"Yeah, well, I'm not.How 'bout a date?"

"How 'bout I lock myself in an Iron Maiden instead?"Jing-Mei said.

Dave shook his head.

£¤¥§«☼♂♀£¤¥§«☼♂♀£¤¥§«☼♂♀£¤¥§«☼♂♀£¤¥§«☼♂♀£¤¥§«☼♂♀

Kerry walked up to the young man, who was calmly sitting in chairs, with his hands folded into his lap.

"Can I help you, sir?"Kerry asked.The man jumped out of his chair and took off his hat.

"Yeah.My name's Zack Barker."The man introduced, holding his hand out for a handshake.

"Kerry Weaver."Kerry said, taking hold of his hand.

"I don't know how to say this, so I guess I'll be outright.I'm your biological brother."

__________________________Opening Credits_____________________________


	2. Return of Super-Karate-Monkey-Death-Car ...

Chapter 2-  Return of the Super-Karate-Monkey-Death-Car-Girl!!!!!!!!!

"Brother?"  Kerry repeated in shock.  "That's impossible.  I was adopted."  Kerry said.

"Maybe you were, but I wasn't."  Zack replied.

"B-but, I…"

"Look, why don't we get together and talk about this elsewhere?"  He suggested.

"Y-Yeah.  Good Idea."  Kerry said, obviously in shock.

Zack placed his hands on his sister's shoulders.

"Don't worry.  Everything'll be okay."  He reassured.

"I'll be fine.  I won't let this affect my job.  Meet me at Doc Magoo's at 5?"

"See you there."

________________________Later_____________________

Kerry made to sit down and sat on a whoopee cushion in the lounge.  Dave and Carter started snickering, and Carter made his exit.  Kerry didn't yell, scream, or try to reprimand Dave for his actions.  She just sat there, not even noticing the tasteless prank.  Dave stood up and stopped laughing.

"Chief?  Is everything okay?"

"Dave, I…  I just met my brother."

"Your brother?  Is he the redhead in chairs?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Sorry to make you do this, but what is his name?"

"Zack Barker."

"You're kidding, right?  You're the sister of Zackary Barker?"

"Yes, I believe so.  Why?"

"I went to school with him!  He was one of my best friends!  We were inseparable!"

"What was he like?"  Kerry asked.

"Oh.  He's a real nice guy.  You know the expression about redheads being evil?"

Kerry nodded, smiling as she recalled the old puppeteer.

"Well, he's living proof.  Together, we poured some chemicals together and caused billowing black smoke to fill the room and the hallways.  They had to evacuate the entire school and bring in the fire department.  But, he's also a really sweet guy, and he would give you the shirt off his back, hug you when you need it, cry with you if you need it, and try his best to make you feel better."  Dave said.

"Oh, great.  So, my brother is the opposite of me?"

"Well, he has a head of red hair, and he has one killer attitude when you piss him off."  Dave remarked, still in reminiscence mode.

Kerry smiled weakly, and sipped her coffee.  Dave sat down next to her and stared off into space.  

Kerry came out of her daze and looked toward Malucci.  "Say, Dave?"

"Huh?"

"Would you…"

"Huh?"

Kerry took a deep breath.

"Would you go with me to meet him?"

"Why do you want me, your resident-delinquent, to go with you?"

"To, uhm…  To break the ice with an old friend?"

"Well…."  Dave said, trying to find a way out…  unsuccessfully.  Kerry began to glare and he sheepishly grinned.

"Okay, Fine."

Well, if you guys haven't dropped dead over the reappearance of PeachyKeen, then you're still reading.  I want you to review, because I'm a review-whore!  I promise to try and update this more often, okay?

"If you were thinking of Going to a Family Reunion:  Your immediate family is bad enough.  Do you really want to see the people that started this mess?"  -Jimmy Fallon, '_I Hate This Place; A Pessimist's Guide to Life.'_


End file.
